


el novio cadáver

by orphan_account



Category: Coco (2017), other fandoms will be added as the story goes on
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, F/M, graphic violence in terms of death is mentioned but don't worry it's past tense, the term 'skeletons in the closet' just got a whole new meaning LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young woman finds herself accidentally married to a man after going for a stroll in the woods – which would be all fine and dandy if it weren’t for the fact that her new husband is asdead as a doorknob.





	el novio cadáver

**Author's Note:**

> here it is: the corpse bride AU no one wanted, but got anyway.
> 
> quick note: this takes place in 1982, and victoria's well into her forties so there's no need to worry about age gaps since we all know ernesto dies way before he can hit his fifties lol. also, like the beauty and the beast AU, héctor doesn't get poisoned – but this time, it's due to the role he plays in this fic. as for the role of barkis, it's a surprise. ;)
> 
> now, on with the story!

“With this hand, l will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for l will be your wine. With this candle, l will light your way in darkness. With this ring, l ask you to be mine.”

 

Victoria rolled her eyes as she recalled the phrase, while she slowly walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Some nights, she would leave the comfort of her home in Santa Cecilia and head out into the woods to think about things, such as certain aspects of her life – how her parents and sister wanted her to settle down with a man, as they didn’t want to see her without someone to love. They feared that she would die alone, never getting the chance to experience the joys that came with romance.

 

She had insisted that she didn’t need to find a lover, as her place was at home with her family – she was perfectly fine; happy and content just working at the shoe shop, while doting on her parents, her aunt, her twin great-uncles, her grandmother and her niece and nephews. Besides, she hadn’t found the one yet as none of the men in town had caught her eye, nor had any of them proved themselves to be worthy of being her novio, much less her _husband._

But of course, her family kept bringing up the topic of possible lovers – Mamá Imelda went so far as to even suggest that she should head to the upcoming ball at the plaza on the upcoming Día de Muertos, to try finding some possible suitors. That’d done it for Victoria – she’d yelled at her grandmother, “I’d rather marry a corpse than put up with another attempt of yours at matchmaking!”

 

Afterwards, she stormed off into the woods – and now, here she was, walking further into the forest as the sun eventually began to set. The moon slowly rose up, shining brightly.

 

Victoria stopped at a grove, beginning to pace back and forth. “What’s the big deal about love and marriage anyhow?” she asked. “Half of the men in town are _idiotas,_ anyway – can’t even say their vows right!” She stopped pacing, straightening herself out as she muttered, “Really, it shouldn’t be that hard…”

 

She cleared her throat, then held up her right hand. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” She pretended to hold a cup. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” She knelt down and picked up a twig, imagining it was a lit candle. “With this candle, I will light your way through the darkness.” She threw the twig away as she then reached into her pockets, pulling out a golden ring her nephew, Enrique, had given to her earlier that day after having found it on the ground whilst at the market with his father. “With this ring, I ask you to be _mine,_ ” she finished, carefully slipping the ring onto a small branch submerging from the ground, looking eerily similar to a skeleton’s hand.

 

Victoria stepped back, smiling a little. Her smile soon faded, however, as the ground began to move and shake. The branch stretched out before clenching, which was then that the woman realized it really _was_ a skeleton hand. The finger’s joints began to move – and then, something emerged from underneath the ground.

 

The woman’s eyes widened as she saw that it stand up, recognizing it as a skeleton of a man no older than forty-six – but much to her surprise, the skeleton was sentient, as his chocolate brown eyes stared at her. He wore a white mariachi suit, with matching pants and shoes. His hair was dark black and neatly combed, while there were grey markings on his face.

 

“I do,” the man uttered.

 

Victoria stumbled back, falling to the ground. She scrambled to get away, as the man took a few steps closer towards her. “St-stay – stay back! Or I’ll – I’ll–”

 

She stopped as the man knelt down and picked her up, holding her bridal style. Her body shook as she felt his cold, boney hands touching her. She tried pushing him away, but to no avail.

 

Brown eyes met amber eyes as he held her close to him. “ _Puedes besar al novio_ ,” he whispered, before pressing his icy, dead lips against hers.

 

Soon, everything went black for her.


End file.
